


С тобой я вижу свет

by Volin, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Тексты G-PG-13: Драбблы [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volin/pseuds/Volin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Название:С тобой я вижу светАвтор:[L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]Бета:[L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]Размер:драббл, 459 словПейринг/Персонажи:Саймон (PL600), Маркус (RK200)Категория:пре-слэшЖанр:USTРейтинг:GРазмещение:запрещено без разрешения автораДля голосования:#. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "С тобой я вижу свет"
Series: Тексты G-PG-13: Драбблы [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612246





	С тобой я вижу свет

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** С тобой я вижу свет  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 459 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Саймон (PL600), Маркус (RK200)  
>  **Категория:** пре-слэш  
>  **Жанр:** UST  
>  **Рейтинг:** G  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "С тобой я вижу свет"

Для андроидов, осознавших себя живыми, есть только одно пристанище. Они идут туда в надежде обрести что-то большее, нежели просто сознание. Они идут за свободой, а оказываются на полуразвалившемся корабле, темном и сыром. Мнимая свобода оборачивается тленом. Ржавые стены полны безысходности, как и мысли находящихся здесь. 

Все мы когда-то хотели освобождения от гнета и спокойной жизни. На Иерихоне мы медленно умираем в темноте. В тишине, изредка нарушаемой перестуком капель воды, все сильнее разрушающей старый корабль.

Все меняется, когда в трюм падаешь ты, Маркус. Тогда в ~~моей~~ нашей жизни появляется первый луч света. Благодаря ему я вижу тебя, вижу твое разочарование, и мне становится горько от этого. Наше существование обречено на смерть. В твоих глазах я вижу искорку протеста. Ты теплый, Маркус. Внутри тебя горит огонь, и ~~я~~ мы тянемся к тебе. Свет расходится среди нас мягкой волной. Иерихон оживает. Это твоя заслуга. Твои слова рассыпают искры по нашим душам, заставляя их трепетать. Пусть даже это всего лишь сбоящий тириумный насос. С каждым днем ~~моя~~ наша вера в тебя растет, и мы, наконец, решаемся на что-то настолько дерзкое, что захватывает дух .  
Вокруг ночь, доки и склады Киберлайф. Но тебя, Маркус, всегда окружает мягкий свет, за которым ~~я~~ мы идем.

Первая удача, первый настоящий поступок и шаг к свободе. У нас теперь есть чем восполнить утраченное. И это так прекрасно, что не передать словами. 

Теперь в Иерихоне есть не только свет, но и тепло. Не то физическое, которое можно получить при помощи огня, а самое настоящее, уютное и домашнее. Иерихон уже не пристанище, теперь это наш дом, и это греет ~~мне~~ нам душу.

Твой огонь разгорается все сильнее. Твои планы ужасающе смелые и дерзкие. Такие, что хочется зажмуриться и уйти в гибернацию, спрятаться. Потому что только от одной мысли о том, чтобы обратиться к людям, ~~меня~~ нас заливает с головой волна страха. Но твой свет отгоняет и страх. Каждый твой поступок пробивает ~~мне~~ нам дорогу к солнцу, и ~~я~~ мы идем за тобой без раздумий.

В башне Стрэтфорд все происходит стремительно. Эфир, спецназ и голубая кровь на белом снегу. Долгий и сложный путь ~~к тебе~~ на Иерихон. Обжигающий своим теплом ~~ты~~ дом.

Выходить на улицу как живое существо, а не как бездушная машина, и заявлять о себе непривычно. Видеть, как рядом падают убитые людьми, невыносимо. Смотреть на то, как ты выходишь вперед для переговоров, подобно смерти. Глаза слепит солнце. Громом среди ясного неба звучит выстрел, и свет перед ~~моими~~ глазами меркнет. Уходить приходится быстро, не смотря ни на что.

На Харт Плаза мы как на ладони и не намерены отступать. 

Люди прислушиваются к нам, начинают задумываться, и это удивительно. Ночь на Харт Плаза навсегда останется в нашей памяти, как символ непоколебимости. Полная страха, боли и надежды. Ночь нашей победы. За ней теперь только свет, жизнь и свобода, которые подарил нам ты, Маркус.


End file.
